


You Look Like The Sun

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: She looks like the sun when Richard looks at her. </p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Like The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so after 1x04 - i decided to write this.  
> they are married at this point so i dont know where this came from i just wanted to write it.  
> Hope you like it :)

Anne POV.

I walked into the room, i noticed Richard along with his brother George.

I walked towards them.

"Do either of you know where Isabel is?" I asked.

George looked at me and looked uninterested, Richard moved towards me.

"No my Lady." he said, "I can help you look?"

I looked around, I saw Edward with Elizabeth.

“No thank you.” I said.

Richard moved closer towards me, he noticed that I saw Elizabeth and Edward, he moved towards my ear, “Anne?” he asked, “Come with me?”

I nodded; I noticed that Edward and Elizabeth were watching us.

He put out his hand for me to put my hand upon his. 

“George!” said Edward. 

We walked out of the room, and he continued holding my hand, could he see me blush?

He chuckled next to me, “My darling Anne.”

“Richard!” I said, “Where are we going?”

“To the garden.” He said.

I nodded and followed him out to the garden.

“It’s beautiful here Richard.” I said, “Don’t you think?”

“I think you are very beautiful Anne.” He said smiling at me. 

I blushed at his words.

“My darling Anne.” He whispered.

“I have some news Richard.” I said.

He looked at me.

“Are you well?” he asked, “Are you hurt?”

“No Richard I’m very well.” I said: I moved my hands toward my stomach.

“You are with child?” he asked.

I nodded my head, “Yes.” 

He smiled brighter than ever before. 

I smiled back at him, I blushed slightly.

“You are the sun.” He said, “You are my heart, my Anne.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
